User blog:Sockstar1/Overconfidence and misconceptions
This originally started as a reply to this blog. But it got a little long. On that blog there people commenting who missed the entire point of the blog. They still 'predict' with complete confidence. Overconfidence perhaps. I've read Creddie fans on this wikia are feeling bad, they read comments about how this that and the other is definitely '''going to happen and they feel down. I'm making this post for them. The Creddie fans. That blog was very 'broad'. I'm going to be more specific. For the most part. '''All of these are in their own way 'predictions'. Something may happen that I've talked about, but it could happen for a different reason. Some of the things I talk about may happen. Seddie could become endgame. Carly might not get jealous. Sam and Freddie might not break up. That's not my point. My point is that right now it's impossible to say that these things are 'certain' and this blog is to help my fellow Creddiers who might otherwise worry that things are 'certain'. There are going to be between 20 and 23 episodes all up. There is a lot of time and writing left. 10 hours worth of the show is yet to be aired. Nothing is set in stone. Some of the claims I've noticed. Seddie ''is ''endgame: Obviously this isn't a fact until it's completely obvious. It isn't. Seddie is at the moment one-sided. Many of these predictions are based on a major ''prediction'' that dual-sided Seddie will happen and they will get together. Seddie has not happened yet. Yes, it has major new plot element, but they aren't together. If they aren't together, they can't be considered "endgame" already. Carly wouldn't steal Freddie/Sam isn't going to be used as a plot device for Creddie: This ignores the fact that you don't have to 'steal' someone. People break up on their own sometimes. There are a lot of ways Carly could end up with Freddie that have nothing to do with Sam and Freddie and how they breakup/don't get together. Carly doesn't have to be involved. Or if she is, it could be minor involvement followed by Carly and Freddie happening 15 episodes later. Carly wants her best friend to be happy/Sam and Carly are friends: Yes. We all want our friends to be happy. Yes they are friends. However, Sam's happiness doesn't have to depend on being with Freddie, and could just as easily end up having Sam be happy without Freddie. Carly wouldn't go after a guy she knows Sam loves/'It would ruin Carly and Sam's relationship if Carly ended up with Freddie': Who is to say that Sam will always 'love' Freddie? What if Freddie doesn't love her back? What if they don't work out? That situation becomes the reverse of the "Carly wants her best friend to be happy."' If Freddie and Carly would be happy together, then why wouldn't Sam want her best friend to be happy?' Carly doesn't have feelings for Freddie: Or she could. Or she might not. Or she might. You can't really prove an negative especially in an ongoing TV show where in 20 episodes Carly might develop feelings for Freddie. Ironically, the show as it stands means I can say that Freddie doesn't have feelings for Sam. It's exactly the same situation as saying Carly doesn't have feelings for Freddie. He might. Or he might not. Or he will. We don't know yet. Sam can't get a happy ending if she loses Freddie: That's an extremely offensive misogynistic viewpoint in my eyes. It basically says that a woman can't be happy unless she's with a man. Sam's happiness depends on Sam, and no-one else. If she finds ''happiness with Freddie then great, but if circumstances happen that mean her and Freddie aren't together, or even if Carly and Freddie end up together, then Sam can find happiness on her own. Also, why is it only Sam who gets to have a 'happy ending' with 'the person they love'? Freddie has repeatedly started he's in love with Carly, surely that means' Freddie can't have a happy ending if he loses Carly.' '''Carly/Freddie during iSAFW: '''Firstly, they did talk about dating, which was true, they weren't dating. They also said they ''weren't in love but the context suggests that any response was about them being in love together as a couple. They could deny that, and still have feelings for each other that they don't know about or don't want to talk about. Or they might develop feelings later. I'm glad you get it: This is part of a line from a response Dan posted on his blog. People bring it up and claim that line "I'm glad you get it" was in reply to part of a post that basically said "It leads me to believe Sam has feelings for Freddie." The misconception here is a matter of context and comprehension. I've never seen a Seddie fan quote the entire ''post. Only the middle part. Saying it was about Sam and Freddie ignores the other parts of the original post. That people were bashing Creddie, and that people were being rude to Dan when they should thank him for making the episode. The person who made the post said that all the bashing ''"makes her ashamed to be a Seddie fan". Is that the type of post Dan would really 'confirm' Seddie in? That is what Dan was saying "I'm glad you get it" about. Dan has never never ever said anything remotely as 'concrete' as this if it was meant to confirm feelings by Sam towards Freddie. He didn't do it for Freddie in regards to his feelings towards Carly and Sam in the older episodes, he didn't do it for Carly towards Freddie during iSpeed Date/iSYL, and he didn't even do it for Sam towards Freddie in the iOMG funfacts. In fact, Dan himself replied only a little bit before he made that post to Slicknickshady who asked "What scene were Seddie fans supposed to be happy about". Now, if Dan wanted to confirm Sam was jealous, he could have outright said "The important part was that Sam was jealous". Instead he did what I talk about in the next part of my blog by making a question back. The misconception that the line was meant to confirm Seddie pretty simply goes against everything Dan does in regards to shipping. He doesn't give away information that easily. Dan's reply was thanking "Heather" for saying "Keep up the fantastic work" and the "I'm glad you get it" was about the "People are giving you crap when they should be thanking you for an amazing episode" part of her post. The most important moment in iSpeed Date was Sam walking away, Dan said so: No, Dan replied to someone who said they were curious about what was an important moment. Dan himself actually replied along the lines of "What do you think was the most important moment? Hmmm." He didn't answer anything, he just asked a question back to the reader. Dan isn't cruel: '''Again, the implication is that any kind of breakup is 'cruel' against Sam. Maybe in a fans eyes, but on the show a breakup, if there is one, is more likely to be non-cruel and even semi-comedic. Again, I ask the flipside, '''If Sam not getting Freddie is cruel, why isn't Freddie not getting Carly cruel? Dan isn't going to mess things up: So Dan is only a good writer if he ends up with Seddie? He couldn't possible write a nice resolution if it doesn't involve "endgame"? Dan is a better writer than that. Sam is in love with Freddie. That is CANON: Actually, it's not canon. All that happened on the show was a mood app that may or may not work, and may or may not actually mean 'crush' and not love. Sam kissing Freddie because he was talking too much, without actually saying why she kissed him. It might be 'implied' that she loved him, but so far Sam hasn't actually said anything about being in love with Freddie. Also it could just as easily turn into "not canon". Sam had a canon crush on Spencer. Now she has a crush on Freddie. Yes, it might be the case that she is "in love" but going around saying it's CANON isn't 100% correct. The word "Love": '''On this show, the word love is almost always equated with crush. About the only time it's ever actually meant 'Love" was in iDo (if they said love, but I assume they did since it was about a wedding). Keep that in mind. Sam's actions post iOMG will indicate to the audience if it was really 'love' of if it was just a crush. '''Dan said this will change iCarly forever, this means Seddie/This means Dan won't have Sam go back to not being in love/Creddie won't happen because then it won't have changed forever: Just because it might change iCarly forever doesn't mean that a certain set of circumstances have to stay the same. "Changing Forever" doesn't automatically equal "Seddie". The show might change 'forever', but the change could be a change in focus from the comedy to the dramatic elements of the show. It could mean that instead of the back and forth with random Seddie/Creddie episodes with nothing 'mixing', or they will finally address the two ships in combination and their friendships will change for good, or they will have character development that changes the characters for good. If you want to ship your ship, then go ahead. But be aware of stamping "definite" or "will never" or "isn't going to" or "can never" on a statement which is actually a claim and not a fact. Fellow Creddie fans, don't get too downheartened for now. It might look bad.. it might end up bad. But right now it's still far from settled. Category:Blog posts